nightfall in camelot
by The Next-Gen Fanatics
Summary: Do you know what happens when expectations shatter? - LilyTeddy drabbles
1. water

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to any of the Next-Gen Fanatics.**

**This will be a drabble collection from the Drabble Tag on our forum, consisting solely of all the Teddy/Lily drabbles :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>prompt:<strong> water  
><strong>writer:<strong> PrincessPearl

-:-

Water poured down from the gardening can, washing over the bright flowers blooming in the garden with a spray of crystal-clear liquid. Lily, holding the gardening can, looked down curiously at the flowers as they began to shift and grow and blossom before her eyes.

"Oh, my gosh, Teddy, look!" she beamed, turning in delight to her blue-haired companion and nearly dropping the gardening can in the process.

"Yes, I can see," Teddy said, an amused look on his face as he watched the flowers bloom. "They're very pretty, aren't they?"

Lily nodded excitedly, hazel eyes bright. "That's so cool!" she gushed. "Look at the lilies, Teddy!"

"I see them," he grinned, kneeling down by the flower beds and neatly plucking a lily from the bunch of flowers. "Here you go, Lily-flower. A lily for my Lily."

Lily's smile threatened to overtake her face as Teddy gently tucked the flower behind her ear. "Thank you!"

He laughed and ruffled her fire-bright curls. "No problem, kiddo."

She skipped along happily to the next bed, water trailing everywhere behind her, and he tried not to think about how many boys with be using that line on her at some point in the future.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	2. milk tea

**prompt:** milk tea  
><strong>writer:<strong> robb-starks

-:-

She's always been about difference, has Lily. She's all redred hair in contrast to her two black-haired brothers, and _ohso_Slytherin in this house of Gryffindors. She's bold and she's daring and she's _seventeen_. And, um, awkward, because he's totally too old for her.

She drinks vodka from the bottle and parties at Muggle clubs because he thinks she honestly believes that being a Muggle is so much easier than this life of jumps and starts and magic and surprises. Where all her friends have cats and rats and owls, Lily has her duck. And where they've got broomsticks and invisibility cloaks and remembralls, she's got an iPod. She drinks milk tea instead of gillywater and only does homework every three weekends and... she's seventeen.

(And is it just him, or is he thinking around in circles?)

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	3. surprise

**prompt:** surprise  
><strong>writer:<strong> lonely hands

-:-

Because it's not _supposed _to be this way.

She's seated far at the back, in white, ironically enough. Everything about her screams, _should've been me_, but suddenly, somehow, no-one seems to hear, for once. But then, it's always kind of been _Lily_, really. No surprises there.

And, hey, why not? She's the baby of the family, after all. The second Slytherin - the little rebel.

But she's _Victoire_, and she's not used to being second-best, is she?

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	4. loss of innocence

**prompt:** loss of innocence  
><strong>writer:<strong> robb-starks

-:-

He holds her when she cries. It's the way their relationship works, you see. A commen scene, this little tableau, with her pretty little face buried i his chest, his tanned hands in her rumpled red curls, his rainbow hair flopping into his handsome face.

"Again, not again," she's sobbing, her words muffled, and he doesn't know what to say to her to take her hurt away. His swirling eyes stray unbidden to the empty cot in the corner of the forlorn, unused nursery, and he doesn't know if it's the loss of their second unborn child or the loss of the last of her innocence, finally and completely, that makes the tears overflow his eyes and into his hair.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	5. broken

**prompt:** broken

**author:** Renzhie

* * *

><p>Teddy knows that someday the past will come back to bite his...<em>arse, <em>but he doesn't know that it will be like this.

He looks at her dazzling smile and those sparkling hazel eyes and all he can think that he was really stupid back then.

_She was thirteen when he was married, _he defends himself.

He approaches the newlyweds, offering them a smile, "Congratulations, Lily. Lorcan, keep her happy and safe, okay?"

Lorcan smiles and Lily nods stiffly.

Is she still broken?

James had made sure that Teddy knew what he had done, but Teddy used to brush it away because he thought no girl could know love in thirteen. How wrong he is.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favourite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	6. violent

**prompt: **violent

**author: **Aebbe

* * *

><p>She doesn't even see him as she storms into the room, picks up a glass, throws it at the wall, and then turns round and punches the doorframe. That's when he reaches her and catches her wrist in time to stop her doing it again. She looks at him, her thought and vision obscured by a mist of scarlet rage, but Teddy's one of the few people who's never been afraid of Lily's temper.<p>

He takes her other wrist and pulls her gently round to face him.

"Hey, Lil, what's with the violence?" he asks quietly, the lightness of his words belied by the serious tone and the anxious look in his eyes.

At his voice, the rage abates a little and he can see Lily appearing in her eyes again, although that isn't much better because it's a hurting, heart-bleeding Lily, and that's something he can't bear.

"Bloody fucking cheating bastard," are the only coherent words he can catch from the confusion of words that spills from her mouth, and then she looks at him, and he can tell she's caught between crying and smashing something else, so he puts his arms around her and holds her close, bleeding knuckles and all, and the fight just goes out of her. Her head goes down on his shoulder and she's crying, and all he can do is hold her. He knows what's happened - he saw it coming, and so did everyone else, but Lily never takes advice, and he's going to _kill_ that smug, arrogant little prick.

"He's not worth it, Lily," he says, hardly knowing what he's saying, "You're better than him; _so_ much better. He's just an idiot who doesn't know when he's got the best thing he's ever going to get... Because no-one in their right mind would cheat on you, Lily Potter..."

And he really didn't mean his own feelings to show in his words, but she catches them, and looks up at him, her face tear-stained and slightly incredulous as she searches his eyes for confirmation of what she thinks she's just realised. And he can't lie with his eyes, and he can't look away either, so he knows that she can see and he waits for her to pull away in horror and mortification.

But she doesn't; something else gives in her, and her face is buried in his chest again and she murmurs, "Oh, Teddy."

He doesn't say anything. He doesn't make a move, because she's too upset and confused for that and he doesn't want to just be her rebound. But he knows; he knows that something's changed and that things will never be quite the same again. He's not sure what or how or what will happen next, but that can wait.

Because Teddy Lupin is prepared to wait as long as it takes for Lily Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favourite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	7. hurt

**prompt: **hurt

**author: **AccioHope

* * *

><p>He's <em>hurt<em> her, plain and simple, and they both know it.

It's not _supposed_ to be his problem anymore, but the truth is, he's been waiting for her his whole life and the moment she decides that she's ready was the moment she found out that he's already moved on.

Tragic, isn't it?

And so there's yelling and lies and _tears_, the latter being one of the only things that he would never expect from her.

Because Lily Luna Potter didn't break down easily, and if she did, there was probably a _major_ asshole behind it.

He couldn't believe it was him this time around.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favourite without reviewing, thanks. **


	8. wonderful time

**prompt: **the most wonderful time of the year  
><strong>author: <strong>brienne-tarths

* * *

><p>He calls her the spirit of Christmas as a joke - with her flaming red hair and her wintergreen eyes, and her birthday on the 27th, she's the season's posterchild- but he doesn't really mean it until the 2nd, after she's sniffled her way back home with Harry and Ginny and her brothers and he's left idling in a chair by the fire, surrounded by a tangled mess of tinsel and cheap decorations - and he's not, he's not thinking of how she used to chatter him to sleep and laugh him awake, or that one day they walked in the snow when she let him pluck stray leaves from her hair and stared at him with the shadow of something like summer in her eyes. He'll make sure to call her Lily for the rest of his life.<p>

(And somewhere, a lonely radio drawls out, "...it's the most wonderful time of the year...")

* * *

><p><strong><em>please don't alertfavourite without a review!_**


	9. i hate everything

**prompt:** "i hate everything"  
><strong>writer:<strong> lonely hands

* * *

><p>He finds her perched on the edge of the stage, long legs bare and glitter in her hair, and oh, he wishes he wouldn't, but all he can do is stare.<p>

"Go away," she murmurs, and she doesn't so much as spare him a glance from under the heavy fringe, but her mouth twists cruelly as he straightens his shoulders and gavers his courage, "Just... just don't, okay? Don't you dare."

With a sigh, Teddy hauls himself up beside her. "It's okay to fail sometimes, Lily."

Her head darts up with a muffled cry of outrage. "Oh, what would you know? You with your perfect job and your perfect life," she jumps down, straightening quickly, "You don't _know_," she hisses as he follows her lead, stumbling on the landing, "You don't know what it is to_ dream_."

Teddy draws in a sharp breath, hands fumbling behind him as she saunters closer, her mouth set and her eyes blazing. "Stop it, Lily," he warns, swirling eyes widening as she's suddenly _this close_ and glaring up at him _like that_, and oh, oh, she's kissing him so hungrily; it's need, it's want, it's not - it can't -

"No," he breathes against her tormenting touch, clawing at her fingers, and oh, he can dream - he can dream, can't she _see_?

She stumbles back with a shudder that shakes her whole frame. "I hate this. I hate _everything_ about this," and she's backing away with such unadulterated fear, that Teddy can't help but want to be the one to save her.

But she's turning on her heel and Dissaparating before he can so much as protest, leaving him with snowflakes of her glitter that tattoo the wooden floor and the taste of her firelight burning his skin.

**a/n: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	10. mirrors

**prompt: **mirrors  
><strong>writer: <strong>potterdex

* * *

><p>Reflection.<p>

She can see it, plain as day, in the glass pane. They're standing side-by-side, and their copies, their echoes, are imprinted up there.

She can seehim.

His eyes are blue right now and his hair grey, there's a slight stubble on his chin, and even though his smile doesn't reach his eyes, she thinks he'sbeautiful.

She tries to ignore his eyes though, because they're wandering over her image, and she can hear the thoughts in his head.

Long red hair, green eyes, and a wide smile.

There it is {plain as day} in the mirror.

Noblondperfecthair, orsweetgentlebabyblueeyes.

(Even though he's standing next to her {side-by-side}, he still wishes for someone else)

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	11. water II

prompt: water

writer: intersections

* * *

><p>Most people think that Lily Luna Potter is like fire, with her redred hair and feisty attitude, but Teddy knows better.<p>

Lily Luna Potter is water, forever trickling through his fingers. He's never quite able to catch her, to cup her in his hands and keep her there.

But she always seeps away, right when he thinks he has her trapped in the palm of his hand.

(Oh, boy, you'll never be able to fully own her; she's _Lily Luna Potter_, miles out of your league and years too young.)

He'll never be able to catch that water girl.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	12. red lipstick stains

**prompt:** red lipstick stains

**writer:** matt-smiths

* * *

><p>Her brilliant red lipstick leaves its mark on his stubbled cheek, the vibrant colour a contrast to the pale white of the skin. Teddy simply lies still, focussing on breathing in and then out, maintaining the pretence of sleep because if Lily knows he is awake the moment will be ruined.<p>

Not that he doesn't love her easy jokes or throaty laugh, but there's something about the way she always presses a kiss to his face in the mornings, uncaring of smudging her just-applied make-up that reminds him that she loves him. If she discovers that he is always awake when she does this, she will stop the little morning ritual she has and Teddy is sure of that, which is why he feigns slumber until the door swings shut, one hand stroking the spot her lips have touched.

It just reminds Teddy that it's not always what you say, but it's what you do.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favourite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	13. raspberries

**prompt:** raspberries  
><strong>writer:<strong> coffee-stained lips

* * *

><p>Lily's giggles are loud and prominent as Teddy straps her little body to the bed, lifts up her shirt, and proceeds to give raspberries on her stomach. She squeals and whacks at his head but he just smiles and gives her more before she can wriggle out of his grasp, and go off running (but not too fast, now, he has to catch her sometime).<p>

"Bloody hell, would you cut it out?" James gripes from the next room where his textbooks are strewn out on the kitchen table. "Just 'cause _you two_ don't have school doesn't mean I don't. That blasted DADA teacher is a kook, giving us homework over the holidays." He raises one auburn eyebrow Teddy's way, and Teddy just lets out a banshee-esque laugh as he grabs Lily under her armpits.

"I only gave you third-years a little bit of work," he says loudly over the noise of Lily's huffs and pouts as she tries to escape Teddy's vice-like grip. "You should _thank_ me."

"_Thank_ you." James sarcastically replies, before dunking his head back in his book. Teddy turns his attention back on Lily, who he has been holding above the floor for a good few minutes now.

"Teddy, lemmego!" she screams, her thick red ponytail waving and slapping him hard. He refuses, instead tickling her into submission and laying more raspberry kisses on her tummy. She laughs and laughs, tinkling little bells, and he loves her more than anything - like a ten-year-old sister, of course. And he loves her even when she's punching his head to get him to let go, and especially when she can turn the tables on him, make him the victim by hopping atop his chest and raspberry-ing his cheeks.

And she's just being Lily and he's just being Teddy, and James is never going to accept them like that, is he?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please don't favourite or alert without reviewing, thank you!**


End file.
